


In the Music

by misura



Category: War for the Oaks - Emma Bull
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willy's first time, and a few more times after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_lee/gifts).



Years later, he will not recall the band's name, or even their faces or the words to the song (although when he puts his mind to it, his fingers would seem able to shape the chords) but he remembers the feeling, the sensation of being perfectly in tune - of looking at a mortal and seeing an equal.

In the moment itself, it does not seem an odd thing to feel. There has always been magic in music; all of Faerie knows this, as well as it is known mortals can shape new music where those from Faerie may improve and improvise, make theirs what was not.

That first time, on the morning after, he leaves his guitar behind like a lover and never looks back.

 

It takes a year and a day and then another year before he regains the feeling, before he admits that it's a feeling he wishes to regain, if only to himself.

Considered logically, dispassionately, the notion of any mortal being capable of being his equal is still one that seems to have no sense to it. Mortals have always been a fine object for a bit of sport, true enough, and there can be no sport without a contest where the odds are, if not even, then at the very least present. Even so.

Even so, the smile he gives those who slap him on the back after, to tell him what he already knows - that smile is not wholly false.


End file.
